


Won't you come with me?

by killakat



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Eventual Smut, Female Reader, Reader fic - Freeform, Reader is a child of Hades, Road Trip, Road Trips, slow to get going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killakat/pseuds/killakat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson is chased by a hell hound to the readers bedroom window. Reader is a child of Hades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Open the window

     I almost picked another house when I looked in the window I'd run up to because I saw girl about my age dancing in front of her mirror. However, I figured it would be better to be embarrassed and alive than be dead with my dignity intact, so I knocked like my life depended on it, which it did.  
     I was kind of confused when the girl dove to the side, behind the cover of her bed, but when she stood up pulling up her cheer shorts, a realization hit me. Sure, I had knocked on her window while she was dancing in front of her mirror, that was bad enough, but the terrible part, I didn't catch at first, was she was wearing only underwear. Suddenly, I wished I'd've chosen to die with my dignity because this situation sure as hell tore any dignity I had left away from me.  
     Ripped out of my thoughts but the sound of locks clicking, I saw the girl, who was actually really hot, sliding open the window and putting a knife to my throat before I could react.  
     "Shit." I thought, "I've definitely picked the wrong house."  
This particularly hot, rather badass, girl, was about to say something, or maybe scream something, when her mouth dropped open.  
     "She saw the hell hound," I mentally noted, "Wait, what the fuck? She's a mortal she shouldn't've been able to-"  
     "Ow! What the fuck!" I yelled, or at least tried to, it was barely a whisper because the hot girl had knocked the wind out of me when she pulled me through the window onto the ground. She finished locking the window and tackled me, she smelt really good like coconuts and vanilla, trying to put the knife back into its starting position at my throat but I caught her wrist and threw the knife across the room.  
     "What the fuck!" she managed to scream and whisper at once, "What was that!"  
     "Look," I started to explain, "I'm not sure how you could see tha-"  
     "Wait!" She whisper/screamed as she jabbed a long, nimble, and well manicured finger into my chest, damn she has really nice hands, "What the fuck were you doing at my window, you pervert!"  
     Damn, I knew that was coming.  
     "Well, that thing was a hell hound, and I was at your window trying to get away from it."  
     "A... a hell hound... like… like the ones off Supernatural... but those are fake and… and… and you can't see them they… they're invisible and-" she stuttered  
     "Look I don't know what Supernatural is but obviously hell hounds are not fake and obviously not invisible."  
     "Shit."  
     "Yes. That about sums it up."  
     "Wait you said you're not sure how I could see that, why wouldn't I be able to see that... that thing… that hell houn-"  
     "Look, you need to avoid saying its name you might summon more," I said calmly, "and yes I did say you shouldn't have been able to see it because you're mortal-"  
     "What the fuck do you mean I'm mortal, you're talking like you're not! You ARE mortal right?" She whispered as she got up off of me, shit, I didn't even realize she was still straddling my hips from when she attempted to put the knife at my throat, and backed against the wall slowly.  
Damn, I really didn't want to have to explain this to her but I was worried she was a demigod too considering she could see the hell hound, so I figured, what the hell, why not.  
     "Look, girly-"  
     "Don't call me that."  
     "Right, well what's your name?"  
     "(y/n)."  
     "Right, right, well (y/n), I'm Percy Jackson."  
     "Get to the point."  
     "Got it," I spoke quickly, "well have you ever heard the legends of Greek gods?"  
     "Yeah, what does that have to do with a dog the size of a car chasing you to my window?"  
     She's sassy… that's kind of hot, she kind of reminds me of Annabeth, not that I think Annabeth is hot because I don't. Maybe. Okay sure she is hot but Annabeth is like a sister so that's gross. This girl, (y/n), is not like my sister so...  
     "Fam. Fam you still there?" She scolded nudging my foot with hers.  
     "Oh! Oh yes I'm here."  
     "Then please continue your story, I'm interested."  
     "Okay then Greek gods… right um..." Shit this girl is so hot she makes my mind go blank, "oh yeah um what if I told you those myths about the gods weren't myths at all and that those very gods are still in the world today?"  
     "I'd say you're crazy but please finish your story without interruption." (y/n) replied.  
     "No problem," I sighed, they always think I'm crazy, "Regardless these Greek gods aren't myths at all and sometimes they'll have kids with humans-"  
     "Uh ok"  
     "And these kids are called half bloods, or demigods, half human half-"  
     "Greek god." (y/n) finished.  
     "Exactly."  
     "Great, a cute boy appears at my window at night and he's batshit crazy." She practically sighed.  
     "Do you live with your parents." I interrupted.  
     "I don't know what that has to do with this but yeah I do." She spoke slowly and hesitantly.  
     "Both of them, and are they you're birth parents?"  
      At this she slid down the wall and put her face in her hands. She sat like that for a few small seconds and I was left wondering why until her shoulders jumped and I heard her ragged breathing. It hit me at light speed that she was crying.  
     "Hey! Hey girly what's wrong what did i say?"  
      She looked up at me, her (y/eye color) eyes sparking like diamonds through the tears. I thought there must have been something wrong with me that I thought she was so beautiful crying, but then I realized I didn't think she was beautiful because she was crying it was just the first time I looked at her. I mean really looked at her. I studied every thing about her face because her features put the moon and all the stars in the sky to shame, her (y/hc) hair that fell in gentle waves around her shoulders making the sun itself useless because this girl, this breathing, absolutely flawlessly flawed girl, was all I needed to light up my world.  
     "They're not my real parents," I heard her whisper softly through the tears, "Those sons of bitches never told me I was adopted. I only found out because I found the adoption papers while cleaning. I'm (y/a), (y/a)! And… and they waited till now to tell me! No! They never even told me they never would have told me!"  
"Hey, girly it's okay-" I stopped as I felt the ground shake. I looked to (y/n) to see if she felt it too but she was preoccupied. Then, suddenly after another tremor a crack appeared on the floor around (y/n). Out of the crack long bony skeletal fingers clawed the ground trying to drag the rest of themselves into this world.  
     "(y/n) stop!" I practically screamed.  
(y/n) looked up at me with those beautiful now bloodshot (y/ec) eyes and started to ask what in Gods name I was talking about when she froze eyes filled with terror. Just as quickly as it opened the ground snapped closed talking the skeletal hands back to where they came from.  
     "What… what," she sputtered.  
     "My guess is your parents adopted you because you birth father is Hades. The Greek god of Death."  


 


	2. Hit the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol, y’all I’m sorry it has been almost a year and this is the shortest chapter ever, it's just set up. They leave her house starting on their journey.

 “Look, (y/n), I know that it’s a lot to process but we need to go before the monster comes back,” Percy spoke gently.

“What do you mean, WE?” she said, “I’m not going anywhere with you; I don’t even know you!”

 _Shit, okay,_ I thought to myself, _I can’t leave her here, now that she knows she’s a half-blood the monsters will come for her._

“(y/n), now that you know you’re a half-blood, the monsters will be able to find you with greater ease,” I tried to explain, “but I know of a safe place for people like us, It’s called Camp Half-Blood.”

“Even if wanted to go with you,” she began, “Which I don’t, by the way! I can’t just leave my parents, well my, oh you know what I mean, it’s not fair to let them worry like that”

“Maybe you should tell them,” I said. At first (y/n) looked like she was going to yell at me for being so stupid, but then she shakily said that she would and left the room.

A few minutes later she came back into the room teary eyed, “They knew.”

She started to pack, asking me what she’d need for the trip and how far the camp was.

“Oh, well um it’s in um long island.”

“LONG ISLAND?” she hissed, “You want us to what, walk from San Francisco to New York?”

“Um yeah,” I said hesitantly “Fuck, I can’t believe I’m doing this, but okay, what do I need?” she sighed.

* * *

 

I started explaining what to pack. I told her how she should wear layers (a t-shirt, flannel or sweatshirt, a water-proof jacket, preferably black, jeans, also black, and either tennis shoes or boots) to try to conserve bag space, except for a change of t shirt and a few pairs of socks. She started to gather her things, rolling them up and putting them into a black JanSport before grabbing her toothbrush and other bathroom products and putting them into the small pocket. I mentioned that she’d a weapon and she asked if I didn’t remember the knife she had put to my throat, so sassy, but I explained that she needed celestial bronze for the weapon to work against monsters.

“Okay, then where can I get a weapon?”

“I know a place, it’s close by, in LA.”

“That’s not close,” she grumbled.

* * *

 

She made me turn around as she got dressed, her outfit exactly what I’d recommended a black tee, flannel and sweatshirt, and a black waterproof jacket. She sat down to lace her vans before wandering over to the mirror to braid her (y/ hair type, straight, curly, ect.) hair. When she was done, we went downstairs so she could say goodbye. Her mom, trying to hold back tears, made me promise to keep her daughter safe, and her father gave her money for her journey, telling her they loved her.

After that, we walked down the middle of the street, her house fading into the background, along with normalcy of the life she’d always known.


	3. I'm sorry y'all...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time i finally admit I'm not going to finish this work.

The idea for this story, a grand road trip with Percy, has been in my mind since I first read the books. However, I am unhappy with how I wrote these chapters and the lack of dedication I have shown when it comes to updating this fic. It hurts me so much to abandon this, regardless of how poorly written I now think it is, so I hope I will one day I will write a better version.  
I love you all, Live Long and Prosper.


End file.
